


Nothing.

by Super_Clown



Series: Deserving (Supercorp) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown
Summary: Kara blows out her powers fighting an alien and struggles with the silence that follows.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Deserving (Supercorp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	Nothing.

Lena got out of her car, thanked her driver and headed inside the apartment building and towards the elevator, up to Kara’s apartment. They were having a girl’s night, just the two of them. Things were getting better between the two women, and they had begun to hang out regularly. Lena was slower than usual getting up there due to the boxes of pizza and three bags of potstickers. Kara had blown out her powers fighting a gang of aliens, so Lena knew she would want to stuff her face with comfort food and watch cheesy rom coms. And that was totally fine with the brunette. 

If anything, Lena welcomed the cozy nights. L-Corp had been insane. The fact that both her mother and brother were arrested at the same time made the stocks and business tumble into chaos. Late nights and early morning blended into one, Lena constantly staying at her company for days at a time, usually forgetting to eat. During these nights Kara would come flying in with Big Belly Burger or her favorite from Noonan’s, making her take a break for a bit and eat something, get her mind out of the spreadsheets and designs. 

Reaching the blonde’s door, she knocked a few times, expecting her friend to fling open the door and smile her dorky smile at the sight of her favorite meal and a crushing hug. Waiting a few minutes, she was not greeted by her friend. Putting the bags down, she began to reach for the spare key the blonde had hidden. She stopped when she heard a faint noise from within the Super’s apartment. Putting her ear to the door, she heard it again, and identified what it was: A sob, followed by whimpering. Grabbing the key, she opened the door and let herself into the apartment, not seeing her friend anywhere.

“Kara?” Lena called out, not getting a response. Following the sound of the whimpering, she found the blonde curled up in a ball next to her bed, sobbing quietly. “Oh, Kara….” Lena sat down next to her, taking one of the blonde’s hands in her own. Kara looked up suddenly, having not heard her friend come in. Realizing she couldn’t hear outside the room she was in brought a whole new wave of panic coursing through her body. 

“Lena….” she whispered, “It’s so quiet, I can’t hear them.” Kara pulled away from the brunette slightly, banging her head against the wall behind her, wanting any noise, a fly, a siren, a crackle of a wrapper, something, anything to break the silence. The silence she was stuck in for 24 years.

“Hey, hey, sweetie, stop.” Lena put her hand behind Kara’s head, pulling her away from the wall. She pulled the blonde into her arms, “It’s ok. You’ll be able to hear them again soon. I promise.” The blonde just shook her head. 

“Please don’t make me go back. I can’t go back, please don’t make me.” The blonde begged, and Lena finally realized what she was talking about. During the last few months of making up, Kara had briefly talked about krypton and the Phantom Zone. From the little she talked about it, Lena had gathered that it was the most horrible place to be in the universe. 

_‘The silence was always the worst part’._ The memory of her best friend talking about it flashed through her head. Lena just shook her head, and made Kara look at her, still crying. 

“You’re not going back there, I promise.” Lena said firmly, the blonde shaking her head, “Kara, you’re on earth and you always will be here, not the Phantom Zone, come here.” She pulled the blonde into a hug, Kara resting her head above Lena’s heart, listening to it beat. “Just listen, you’re not back there, you’re still here, with me.” Kara nodded, leaning into the embrace. Lena let out a sigh of relief as she felt the blonde begin to relax. 

They sat there in each other’s arms for over a half hour, Lena rubbing Kara’s back occasionally, whenever the blonde let out a choked sob or a whimper. After a while, Kara looked up at Lena, and smiled softly. “Thank you.” She whispered, grateful that she let the brunette back into her life. Not knowing if she would have handled this on her own. Alex was out of town and she had nobody else who would understand. 

“Anytime darling.” Lena responded, kissing her gently on the forehead. She pulled the blonde in for another quick hug and then let go completely. Kara stood up suddenly, startling the CEO. 

“I thought I smelled potstickers when you came in?” She said questionly, and Lena started laughing. The brunette got up too, both of them going into the kitchen. Lena pulled out the pizza, still surprisingly hot, and Kara began to reheat the potstickers. Lena approached the blonde, Kara looking at her. 

“You want to go pick out a movie, finally have me watch one of those terrible rom coms you love so much.” Lena joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“First off:  _ Ten Things I Hate About You  _ is not terrible, second off: It’s amazing.” Kara responded, faking being offended. They finished heating up the food and then curled up on the couch, munching and drinking and laughing at the cringiness they were watching. After the movie ended, Kara looked at Lena, and smiled sweetly. 

‘I’m glad we can lean on each other again, with no secrets.” She said, Lena nodding.

“Me too.” She agreed, looking into the blonde's eyes. Without thinking, she leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips with her own, bringing her hand to cup Kara’s cheek. The kryptonian returned the kiss with the same softness. Breaking apart, they both smiled. Kara leaned back in and pecked her on the lips one more time, retaking her spot in the CEO’s arms. Neither of the women knew exactly what that kiss would mean for them, but they knew one thing: Right now they just needed each other, to be in the same room with each other and to comfort each other. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing.


End file.
